MIRANDO A LA LUNA
by NatsumiCross1
Summary: Orihime quiere a Ichigo,...Rukia quiere a Ichigo ...e Ichigo a RUkia.  este fic esta basado en los cap 343 de la serie


MIRANDO A LA LUNA:

ORIHIME POV:

Cuando Ichigo perdio sus poderes tras la batalla con kageroza,yo me dedicaba todos los dias a tratar de animarlo pues no solo estaba triste por perder sus poderes,sino por otra cosa...Ichigo no dejaba de pensar en Rukia,decia que ella fue la que cambio su vida y que no podia ser el mismo sin ella.

-Me siento tan desesperado Inoe,...si tan solo pudiera volver a verla-me dijo con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

Me dolia en el alma verlo sufrir tanto,pero entendia lo que sentia,...me dolia tanto que no dejara de pensar en ella cada dia que me hablaba de Rukia me daban ganas de salir corriendo,...correr hasta que las lagrimas dejaran de salir.

-Kurosaki-Kun ,ya no te sientas mal yo estoy segura de que algun día podrás volver a verla-le dije con una sonrisa,aunque por dentro estaba gritando.

-Gracias por apoyarme tanto Inoe-al terminar de decir eso me agarró entre sus fuertes brazos para atraerme a su cuerpo,me sentia tan segura entre sus brazos ,...me queria quedar asi para entonces recorde que esos brazos no me buscaban a mi...buscaban a Rukia...

-No hay de que Kurosaki-kun,.ammm,me tengo que ir se hace tarde-le dije desesperada por apartarme de su lado...ya no lo podia soportar,cuando empezé a caminar algo me detuvo

-Dejame llevarte a tu casa,...se hace tarde y pueden haber delincuentes-me dijo un poco preocupado.

-No, gracias Kurosaki-Kun yo puedo cuidarme solita-le dije sonriendo.

-De acuerdo,nos vemos luego y vete con cuidado-me dijo despidiendose con la mano.

-Adiossss-le dije con el corazón roto

Me di la vuelta y empezé a caminar,mi cabeza estaba en blanco,no sabia que hacer, ni que pensar,ni de como imagen que daba debió ser deprimente,estaba con la mirada perdída, caminando como si no supiera a donde ir y con los ojos inchados de tanto llorar.

Pase por el parque,y pude ver a una linda pareja tomados de la mano y sonriendose el uno al otro,senti un dolor agudo en mi pecho,yo anelaba verme asi con Ichigo pero sabia que...eso no iba a pasar.

Alfin pude llegar a mi departamento, me tire en el sillón y me puse a observar el retrato de mi hermano,lo estaba contemplando como si quisiera que cobrara vida y me consolara,pero yo estaba sola en ese departamento tan pequeño,una lagrima broto de mi ojo,luego otra y otra hasta que mi cara se lleno de queria que se fuera el dolor,pero no sabia como anestesiarlo.

Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos,alguien estaba tocando la puerta;me sequé las lagrimas y fui a abrir la ver quien era me llevé una gran sorpresa.

-Hola Inoeee-se trataba de Rukia

-Kuchiki-san que gusto volver a verte,que haces por aqui?-le pregunte a Rukia ,tratando de controlar mis nervios

-Mi ni-sama me mandó en una mision,...y...y tambien vine a visitar a alguien-dijo bajando la mirada y algo sonrojada.

-Ya se de quien se trata,...el te ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo ,será mejor que vayas a verlo ahora-le dije conprendiendo que ella extrañaba a ichigo.

-Que bueno que pase a recoger mi gigai,...sino Ichigo no seria capaz de verme-me dijo emocionada y aún sonrojada.

-Esta bien Kuchiki-San ...nos vemos pronto-le dije ya sin poder resistir el dolor,...Ichigo queria a Rukia...y Rukia queria a Ichigo,pero yo tambien lo amo aunque...solo quiero que sea feliz con la persona que en verdad ama.

-Hasta luego Inoe-me dijo abrazandome , para luego irse corriendo.

Cerré la puerta y me fui a mi habitacion,solo queria tumbarme en la cama y de abrazarme a una almoada.

TU ME QUIERES,...PERO YO TE AMO dije en voz alta abrazandome a mi misma,solo queria desaparecer no podría soportar verlos juntos.

Fui hacia la ventana y me quede mirando a la Luna, pensando que si me fuera a la luna me podria olvidar de todo este dolor me me consumia por dentro,y gritar tanto como yo quisiera para sacar la frustracion y tristesa de mi pecho.

Salio una lagrima de mi ojo,la ultima gota de dolor que expresaria por Ichigo,entonces me volvi a acostar en mi cama y cerre los ojos ,queria olvidar lo que sucedio y lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Ichigo-dije ya casi dormida,ya no podia sentir nada,

ni amor,ni dolor,ni enojo,...NADA.

...

Diosssss lloré cuando lo estaba escribiendo,creo que fue porque agrege fragmentos de mi vida en este fic.

este one-shot esta dedicado a todas las que sufren por amor y claro tambien para los hombres.

Espero que le haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.

Natsumicross off n.n


End file.
